My Judas
by ThePrinceandI
Summary: After watching the new Lady Gaga "Judas" video, Kurt decided to remake it with the help of the A/V club, Blaine and... Sam
1. Chapter 1

**After watching the new Lady Gaga - Judas video the idea came to me of a moment where Kurt decides to remake the video with the help of the A/V Club, Blaine and… Sam.**

**Spoilers from the series, beware.**

**This story might have more chapter, depends on whether it's sucessful and my interest in writting it.**

* * *

><p>"…Judas Gaga…"<br>When the video ended there were no other words to describe those feelings but…  
>- My God!<br>The clothes, hair, makeup, music. It was a work of art in the form of music, a testament to all the nations on religion, culture, and how to make a good eye makeup. It was perfect, and he had to do it.  
>The next day on Glee Club's the plan for the video remake of "Lady Gaga - Judas (Kurt Hummel cover)" was beginning.<p>

Step one: find a Judas. But not just any one, gotta be THE one. Had to be someone sexy, tough, that would look good in leather, and hot. Kurt's eyes immediately fell on Puck, sitting in a corner using his tongue as a sink plunger on Lauren's ear. Disgusting. And Puck would not agree to participate in the video. First it was Lady Gaga. Second he'd have to give a kiss on the cheek, Judas, and God knows how he would refuse it. Humpf, heteros. No, he needed someone more flexible, someone who was qualified. Finn looked like an overgrown child and and Judas couldn't be Asian, then the choice could only be one: Sam Evans …

When the bell rang signing of the end of class everyone stood to leave and Kurt took advantage of the perfect moment to pounce on his victim. Before Sam could finish packing his things Kurt sat beside him with a smirk on his face. Sam looked at him suspiciously for some time wondering if I should or not be interested in what Kurt would say next.  
>-Hi, how are you Sam, long time no see right?<br>-If by long you mean two days ago when you were in my motel room to see how to get stain out of that coat you lent me and spent nearly two hours yelling at me as you placed a pink powder on the stain, then yes.  
>-Oh Sammy, you're so funny? Spots, visiting, what does it matters? The important thing is that I'm here to make a lifetime deal.<br>Sam stared at Kurt for a few seconds before sighing unsuccessful, he could not just say no to the guy who helped him for so long. And Kurt knew that.  
>- I want you to be my Judas …<br>- You want what from me?

- My Judas … I mean, not my Judas, the Judas of the remake of the Lady gaga video I'm gonna make, Judas. I want you to be in it.  
>It took a few seconds until Sam processed all that information. I mean, of course he had seen Judas, it's not like he is disconnected from the world and don't watch television, but he was not sure if Judas was the guy from The Walking Dead or the one with a crown of thorns.<br>- Kurt, look, I do not know if this is a good idea …  
>- Please Sam, you're my last hope, without you I don't have a remake …<br>- I'm your last choice?  
>- It does not matter, what matters is that you refuse to help me after I had done so much for you.<br>Kurt knew it was down to play this card and then the face of guilt made by Sam he almost felt bad for it. But Kurt was desperate.  
>- Yeah, yeah I do, just tell me when and where.<br>- Great, tomorrow night the 7hrs in the auditorium, cant wait to tell Blaine …

A stunned Sam Evans looked at the back of a jumpy Kurt Hummel while he left the room, completely lost.  
>- Blaine?<p>

Kurt thought for a moment that Sam would not come, it was already 7:01 and he wasn't there. Ruined, ruined everything. He knew he couldn't have relied on Sam, he and others did not understand the value of Lady Gaga, her place in music, her theatri …  
>Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by a noise from the auditorium entrance opening and a Sam Evans wearing his jacket on the football team coming in slowly, in steps restrained, almost calculated, looking at that audience as if seeing him for the first time.<br>- Alas, finally, Sam, I could hugh you now …  
>Kurt and Sam faced each other while the blood of their bodies went to their cheeks, leaving a certain mood in the air, broken by the cough of his boyfriend sitting on the stool in a corner.<br>- So, since you are all here, shall we start?  
>Blaine asked coming from the stool stopping next to Kurt, as he stared at Sam and then looked to Kurt porcelain face.<br>-Yes … Yes, of course …  
>Kurt stammered trying to find the right words after that moment. What he was doing, saying he would hold another man in front of his boyfriend.<br>-Well, Sam, you are Judas and Blaine, you are Jesus. I believe that everyone has watched the clip.  
>Kurt looked deep into Sam, as if to say "You better have watched or I'll kill you." Sam nodded at the same time, afraid, not that he hadn't watched it, but Kurt could be a bit scary when he wanted.<br>- Okay, I'll be Mary Magdalene. I asked my father to lend us some bikes for the remake of the clip, the staff of the club A / V said we can film here. I'll be on the back of the bike with the Blaine … Jesus, and you'll be behind me, Sam, like Judas, and I'll be looking at you, looking for you.  
>Sam looked at trying to imagine how that would fit both bikes in the audience, declined to say anything, the sparkle in the eyes of Kurt as he pointed to locations and talked nonstop was so great that he dared not spoil his happiness.<br>-Right  
>-Then I'll shoot with the cheerios the dance scene here. Etc etc, I do think we should shoot stage scene elsewhere.<br>-That is not the scene where I have to give a kiss on the cheek of Blaine, I mean, of Jesus, is it?  
>-Yeah?<br>-Well, can you change that. I mean, many people still think that you and I had a secret affair because of the school newspaper …  
>Kurt diverts the eye of Sam's face at this moment, blushing.<br>"If I appeared kiss on the cheek of your boyfriend, would not it …"  
>-But Sam, Judas betrays Jesus giving a kiss on his cheek, not only would be wrong in the video but it would be changing history of the Bible.<br>-I did not think you'd mind so much, considering your … relationship with the church.  
>It's not because I'm an atheist that I am ignorant about things, Sam.<br>Kurt glared with the look using that tone of voice full of derision, taking all of Sam's courage to answer.  
>-Fine …<br>He said in a whisper  
>-You said something?<br>-I SAID FINE  
>He did not mean to yell, it was just that … he did not know what had happened, he just yelled. Kurt seemed hurt, damn, there he was ruining the only friendship that he had at that school.<br>-I'm sorry…  
>-It's okay, tomorrow we meet again. You may all go.<br>Kurt went over to Blaine who was still standing with an expression impossible to decipher. Sam turned back to him, guilty, and left the auditorium, wanting that day to end.

The next day Sam approached Kurt while he took some books from his locker. He took the liberty to spy on what was at the door. Some collages of Barbra, Lady Gaga … she from all people. Patti LuPone, Broadway, and a picture of Blaine. For some reason the picture of him there brought him a feeling in the chest, not sure what it was and had no time to find out why since Kurt called him several times and shook his hand in front of his face.  
>-Sam?<br>-Sorry, I was just thinking of how Blaine look like Harry Potter.  
>Kurt looked at him as if he were a freak. Damn. Kurt looked at the picture of Blaine and then closed the closet door and locked it.<br>-Yeah, I think you're right.  
>For the first time my nerdiness saves me. Sam thought with a sigh of relief, under the suspicious eyes of Kurt.<br>"So, what can I help you?"  
>-I wanted to apologize again for having yelled at you. It was not my intention, Kurt, and I know it hurt you and I didn't mean to. You. .. you have been a great friend and I do not want to lose your friendship.<br>-Wow, calm down. It's not because of a little argument we're gonna stop being friends.  
>Kurt put his hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled.<br>-It's all right.  
>-Good. And about the kiss …<br>-Look, Sam …  
>-No, let me talk Kurt. It's okay, I do. You come to help me so much and what are more rumors, already has so many out there. And if it is to help you I'll carry this new rumor with a smile on my face.<br>At those times Kurt wondered why couldn't Sam Evans be gay.  
>-You don't know how I'm glad to hear that. Can you come at my house today? I wanted to work a few scenes with you.<br>-All right, what time?  
>-At 7.<br>-Meet you there …  
>Sam smiled and left. Kurt watched him walk away sighing. He opened the closet door again and looked at the picture of Blaine. The feeling was still there. He looked again into the hall in time to see Sam turning right. The feeling was still there too.<br>7 pm the bell of the Hummel-Hudson rang. Kurt opened the door and found Sam dressed in a blouse that seemed little used, and pants that did not seem to be the one Sam always wore every day at school. Surprised he opened the door for him, inviting him to enter.  
>-Good evening Sam, you seem … clean.<br>Sam chuckled sparingly into the house. Finn was on the couch and the two exchanged greetings. Burt and Carole were out having dinner.  
>-Blaine is already waiting for us upstairs.<br>-He's here?  
>Sam couldn't believe what he just said and prayed that Kurt hadn't noticed. He looked away pretending tho pay attention to whatever Finn was watching on the TV, some car chase.<br>-Yes, Sam … he is in the video after all …  
>Kurt spoke slowly trying to look at Sam's face.<br>-Well, shall we?  
>Kurt turned toward the stairs with Sam following. His room was on the second floor and the door open already let out the sound of Judas playing through the speakers. The two went in and Sam nodded to Blaine. He was on Kurt's computer watching the video again.<br>"I thought about doing the scene where Magdalene points the gun towards Judas.  
>Kurt grabs a lipstick<br>-I do not have a Haus of Gaga to create a weapon of lipstick and the I I'm making is still not done, we have to use it as a substitute.  
>The other two nodded while Kurt kept the lipstick and put a cloth over his head, blue, like the video.<br>-Blaine, if you may.  
>Blaine drag the icon of the video until the part where Judas and Jesus face each other with Mary Magdalene stuck between the two.<br>-Blaine, you'll be here …  
>Kurt pointed to a spot directly in front of where Sam was.<br>-Sam you where you are.  
>At this time Teenage Dreams starts playing and Blaine pulls his phone from his pants pocket, answering with a push of a button. It was his mother, the two talked down for a while followed by two pairs of eyes, until he hangs up and looks bleak for Kurt.<br>-It was my mother, things happened and I need to go. Sorry.  
>-Okay, call me later telling me how you are.<br>They hugged and Kurt went to the door with Blaine. When he came back Sam was scouring Kurt's history. Many websites on fashion, ebay, sites to buy cheaper designer clothes, music and other things. He lifted almost jumping from the chair when Kurt returned, his face as red pepper.  
>-Sam you were looking at my history?<br>-Sorry, is that you were taking a long time and I had nothing to do, so I decides to use the computer and I was curious about what kind of site you visited.  
>Sam said that lowering his head, becoming more and more embarrassed. Kurt looked at the computer screen and started laughing and laughing. Sam looked at him bluntly, uncomprehending.<br>- I wonder how you became frustrated to see that there's nothing embarrassing in my history. Although I do not think your … "taste" would not be the same kind of the ones you would find here.  
>-Hehe … yeah<br>Sam gave a wry smile, not sure he could say the same.  
>-Let's finish it, you stay where I showed you. There.<br>Kurt grabs the lipstick and rotates leaving a part out. It was a bright red lipstick, new. Kurt did not wearing lipstick, Sam guessed.  
>- At this time I will approach you with a gun …<br>And he came very close to Sam, feeling his warm breath on his face. The heart of the two began to accelerate, a finding that the other did not feel the same, both nervous, pretending that the situation was no more than it seemed.  
>"And I'll rub the lipstick on your cheek … right here …"<br>Kurt rubbed the lipstick on his cheek until it reached his lips. Kurt had never noticed Sam's mouth. I mean, he knew it was big, but it was well designed, fleshy and red, now even more stained with lipstick. The two men stared, their heart beating rhythmically. Tu tun, tun tu, tutun. They were getting closer until lipstick fell to the ground breaking and the two left that trance.  
>-Oh crap, I had just bought this lipstick.<br>-It's okay … I-I bring one of my mother next time … I gotta go, bye.  
>Before he could say anything Sam almost ran out of room, Kurt did not have time to do anything but listen to the front door slamming. He looked at the broken lipstick bed, thinking<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was sure he was straight, or at least that's what he thought until the day he knocked on the door of the Dalton school for boys and ran into Kurt. That was not one of his best moments. Sam didn't know Kurt very well, except for the whole duets story. But since the first time he saw him, Sam liked him.  
>He was not quite sure why. Whether it was the confidence in himself that he had, and that he, Sam, did not. If it was outrageous that was his clothes and how good he looked in it. Whether it was the way he approached him on his first day in the Glee Club and asked him for a duet. He just knew that he had grown fond of him but thought that Kurt did not feel the same, because he had broken their duet on the next day and decided to sing alone. I cannot be that bad, can I? - Sam thought looking at the football in his hand.<br>-Sammy, what are you thinking? - Stevie asked his brother lying on the side, watching him like a lost puppy.  
>-Who said I'm thinking of something?<br>-You don't need to say, you always point your lips like this when something is bothering you, Sammy.  
>Sam looked at his brother's face and saw the worry in his eyes. So young and already having to worry about that sort of thing. It wasn't right.<br>-It's nothing, don't worry about it. Let me worry about that while you two play outside. How about a football match?  
>With eyes shining like light reflecting off a lake his little brother jumped off the bed and ran out the door grabbing Stacey by her arm while Sam watched the two with a smile. His brothers had much to worry about, he didn't want to add to their concern his possible bi-curiousity, mostly because they wouldn't understand.<br>Tomorrow he had to apologize to Kurt, he mustn't have understood anything of Sam sudden runaway, but how could he after what happened. Sam could still smell the scent of Kurt's hair in his clothing. Strawberry. His hair smelled of strawberry ...

In the rest of the night Kurt couldn't think of anything else, much less Judas, or better, especially in Judas. He always liked Sam, since he first arrived at the Glee Club with that dyed hair, those muscles and that adorable stupidity. But after all the drama about the duets he decided that it was best to stay away from him, Kurt certainly did not want a reprise of the scene in his basement as he had with Finn. And he always thought that when he had a boyfriend he would never again feel those feelings for someone else, never, or at least until his relatioship was over. But there he was, staring at the ceiling, with heart divided between Blaine and Sam. Sam Lemon-scented hair. Kurt laughed thinking about Sam dyeing his hair and felt guilty for Blaine. Blaine! – He thought desperate of Blaine and how he was having problems and left that day upset. What lousy boyfriend he was thinking about someone else while his boyfriend could be in trouble right now.  
>Kurt searched for his cell phone in his pocket and glared at the screen. No new messages, no new call. The image of himself with the crown of Prom Queen beside Blaine was still his screen saver. Kurt went to the settings and switched to a screen full of water droplets. At that moment his mind seemed particularly stormy.<p>

The next day Sam and Kurt avoided each other at all costs. Kurt first saw Sam walking down the hall and turned to the right and left quietly hiding behind a girl, a girl who was not particularly happy to be used as a bush. Then Sam saw Kurt in his locker and stuck in a room while being stared by the chemistry teacher and a class of 1st year students without understanding anything. Finally the time to go to the Glee Club had arrived and nothing could be done but to face the situation.  
>Sam waited at the door to talk to Kurt alone but he was with Mercedes and Sam turned completely red when he saw Kurt, and went in without looking at both. All were already seated when the three entered and Mercedes sat in seat leaving nothing but two chairs vacant, one beside the other. Sam glanced at Kurt who retributed the look, both deviating as soon as they realized that the other also looked at. So they sat without speaking a word about it.<br>The lesson of the day was something about equality and how they had done with Kurt was horrible, Mr. Schue remembered Born this Way which led to the question:  
>-Kurt, how's your video remake of Judas?<br>For a moment every head in the room turned to Kurt that was speechless at the moment and avoided looking at Sam at all cost. Finally his voice came out  
>-FINE ... Caham ... fine. It's okay, we had a test yesterday that was ... productive. And I hope that everything is ready this week for filming.<br>Kurt squeezed his arm tightly and tried to maintain the highest possible control over his voice. Mercedes and Rachel looked at him suspiciously but the rest of the Glee club seems to have his excuse.  
>-Okay, don't forget to show us when ready<br>-Sure, Mr. Schue  
>The bell rang shortly after announcing the end of the lesson and Kurt was the first to rise, interrupted by an arm of the holding. Kurt did not dare look at who it was but I knew who could be the only person who was at his side.<br>-Kurt, we need to talk ...  
>Sam's said in a almost whispery voice said as he loosened the lower arm of Kurt slowly, waiting the others to leave.<br>-Sure ... S-Sam ...  
>Kurt sat down again without even looking at Sam's face<br>-I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I ... I remembered I was late and my parents went out and I needed to be there to take care of my brothers.  
>Sam prayed that Kurt believed in that.<br>-So that's what happened…  
>Kurt sighed relieved and disappointed at the same time. He knew he was imagining things, everything was fine. Or was it really? - he thought feeling suddenly discouraged.<br>-Kurt, are you okay?  
>Kurt came to himself at that moment and looked at him, forcing a smile.<br>-Sure Sam, and we need to finish that essay. Can it be ... here today ...  
>-Seven o'clock, right.<br>The two smiled at each other and left the room. Both secretly counting the minutes to that "encounter".

Kurt looked at the screen of his phone, 5 minutes left for 7 hours. He reread the message that Blaine had sent him 10 minutes ago: "I can't go meet you, problems at home yet. I'll call you later. XoXo. Kurt should feel bad for Blaine or at least guilty of being alone with a guy he was developing feelings. But in reality he felt nothing but happiness to be with Sam ... and alone. For a moment he was afraid. And if he was dropping into a new illusion, and what if Sam decided to punch him, not that he thought he could but what if ... Kurt began to pace back and forth on stage. Stopped at a moment and got a mirror, looked at his teeth, hair, skin, and returned to his pacing.  
>-You'll open a hole in the ground like that.<br>Kurt turned and saw Sam coming out from behind a curtain, using his jacket of Earth Day. Felt proud to see him dressed like that, but pretended not to be at all surprised.  
>-And you almost kill me coming from behind.<br>Kurt crossed his arms doing the best face of indifference as he could. What drew the smile of fun from Sam because Kurt looked like Kurt he was imitating one of those women who pretend to have a big attitude on television.  
>-So where's the Blaine?<br>-He can't come, problems at home.  
>-So what do you wanna do?<br>-About what?  
>Kurt blushed slightly, bringing the question to the wrong place.<br>-Well you know ... the video?  
>-Yes, of course, the video ...<br>-What else would be ...  
>-Nothing, Sam ... Nothing! Well I think we could do ...<br>-Let's do the lipstick scene again.  
>Sam interrupted Kurt at that moment giving him firm look as he returned the look of Sam with the same intensity. He nodded and went to his purse hanging and picked up the broken red lipstick. Looked at the object, frustrated, had forgotten this detail and now stood, not daring to tell it to Sam.<br>-Kurt, here ...  
>Sam drew a lipstick that looked used. And it was confirmed when Kurt picked it up. It was a dark red, chic ...<br>-It's my mother's lipstick, I say that I was going to bring it, didn't I?  
>Sam looked at his own feet as he said that, embarrassed. Kurt smiled and put the broken lipstick back in his purse.<br>-Yes, you did, and now that you brought that we can make the scene. You get in there like I told you, and I'm here.  
>Kurt could not help but feel deja vu in that scene. Sam stood there, his breath touching his touching porcelain skin. The smell of lemon, maybe it was the soap he uses and not the dye he uses for his hair.<br>-Judas, how can you do that?  
>Kurt rubbed the lipstick at the Sam's mouth looking intently into his green eyes. Neither of them blinked and their breath were short and fast. The temperature in the auditorium was increasing as the lipstick ran down the Sam's cheeks as if time was moving slower. A drop of sweat trickled down his nose and came to the lipstick, making Kurt stop by and watch as the sweat was now coming down wine-colored.<br>-Kurt ...  
>Sam grabbed Kurt by the wrist and approached him slowly, his lips coming closer each time.<br>-Sam, no I can not ...  
>-You can not or will not?<br>Kurt didn't know. He was not the type to betray others, especially his boyfriend. But Sam, he was so handsome, so strong. Kurt put his hand on Sam's chest and felt the firmness of his muscles, the smooth movement that his chest made when he inhaled and exhaled. He looked again at his face and was now a few inches from each other, their noses touching.  
>Finally, Sam touched Kurt's lips, slowly, almost afraid. He didn't want to hurt Kurt, much less force it, so it was slow. First kiss slowly, Kurt had no reaction. Another kiss, this time stronger. Sam grabbed his waist and pulled him against his body that was hot as lava and felt Kurt's body cold as an iceberg, for a moment he thought he was forcing it and tried to break the kiss only to have Kurt holding his golden hair and forcing him to continue the kiss. Now it was something wild, almost thirsty, an insatiable thirst that seemed as if docked, the hands of Kurt walking through Sam's abdomen while Sam rubbed his hands behind Kurt's lean and elegant back. The two remained so until Kurt was separated from Sam and it suddenly ran to the corner of the auditorium, breathing hard, catching his breath.<br>-Kurt ... I ...  
>Kurt did not say anything, he ran to his bag, took it and ran away. This time it was Sam who sat on the floor and gazed thoughtfully.<p> 


End file.
